The Love of the Enemy's
by Yessi-love1619
Summary: When Bella goes to save Edward, things don't turn out the way she hoped it would. Edward attacks her because he thinks she is an illusion. Alec has fallen in love with her at first sight. What will happen now? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

(Chapter 1)

Bella's POV

_Please don't let anything happen to him! _I cried to myself as I ran towards the Clock Tower. _I know that he doesn't love me anymore because he left me, but I can't let him kill himself out of guilt. It's my fault he thinks I'm dead. If only I hadn't jumped off that stupid cliff!_

As I pushed my way through the crowd of red-cloaked figures, I saw the Clock Tower. I looked at the base of the tower, looking for him, but all I saw were two cloaked figures standing over his shirt. The cloaks that these figures wore looked nothing like the red sea behind me. They were a dark maroon and had this ancient look to them.

As I ran up to them, not worrying about who they might be, they grabbed me each by the arm and took me into the shadows. When we were fully hidden in the darkness, they removed there hoods and I gasped with fear as I stared into the red eyes of the female vampire in front of me.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" She asked me with an impatient high pitched voice.

"Y-yes," I stuttered.

"Then come with us," said a very hesitant male voice from beside her.

I looked over at him, expecting him to be as scary as the female next to him. I was taken by surprise as this feeling of calm over took me as I stared into his red eyes. They weren't glaring at me like the female's eyes were. They were staring at me with complete wonder.

"Okay," I agreed.

I started to feel this pressure on my mind, but soon it faded away. The male looked at the female with worry in his eyes, but it soon went away as he tore a piece of fabric off his cloak and blind folded me.

Alec's POV

As I spotted the girl running towards us, my non-beating heart exploded with emotions. As she got to us, my sister, Jane, and I grabbed her arms and pulled her into the shadows. When we pulled our hoods off, I watched as her muddy brown eyes widen with fear. I wanted to wrap her in my arms so that she wouldn't feel scared.

_Wait, what am I thinking? She is in love with that stupid Edward! And plus she might even be dead before the day is over!_

"Are you Isabella Swan?" Jane asked.

"Y-yes," she said with a shaky voice.

"Then come with us," I said hesitantly as I stared at her.

She looked over at me and the fear in her eyes vanished. She stared at me as if she were calm and as if I were a friend.

"Okay."

I started to use my power to blind her so that she couldn't see where we were going, but I felt a block around her mind. I stopped and looked over at Jane, who was starring wide eye at me.

Then I tore my cloak sleeve and blind folded Isabella, picked her up, and carried her off, not wanting to think of her beautiful body against mine in my arms.

(AN): ok chapter 1 is from Takutolover1 and I just adopted this story hope you enjoy and read it.


	2. Chapter 2

(Chapter 2)

Bella's POV

I don't know why, but I didn't fight the male vampire as he picked me up into his arms and started to carry me. I didn't know where he was taking me, but I felt safe being in his arms. I felt the wind rush past me as he ran with vampire speed.

It took about 3 seconds to get to where we were going, and he set me down. He took the blind fold off of my eyes and I looked around. We were standing in front of a large ancient door. I felt someone tap me on my shoulder and I turned to see the male vampire looking at me.

"Follow me," he said.

"Okay."

I followed him through the big doors into an ancient throne room. In the front of the room sat three male vampires in the same cloaks as the vampire in front of me. The vampire in the middle stood up as we walked into the room.

"Ah, Alec, Jane, you have brought us the beautiful Isabella Swan."

_Oh, so that's his name. Alec…_

"As you wished, Aro."

"Come. Give me your hand."

Alec walked up to Aro and put his hand in his.

"AH! This can't be! Isabella, come here!" Aro yelled.

I obediently walked up to him. He grabbed my hand then dropped it as if I burned.

"I hear nothing!"

The other vampires behind Aro leap to their feet and were instantaneously by my side.

"What do you mean, brother?" The blonde vampire asked.

"Caius, my brother, I cannot read her mind. My dear Jane, let's see if she is immune to all our powers. Shall we Jane?"

"Yes, Aro," Jane looked at me with sadness in my eyes.

I started to run, but Alec grabbed me and stopped me.

"It will only last a few seconds," he reassured me.

But as Jane started to do whatever she was supposed to do, Alec's grip tightened, though not too tight.

As seconds passed, nothing happened. Then Aro was clapping.

"Wonder! Isabella is immune to all of us!" he exclaimed as she stared at me with fascination.

"M-may I speak?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course, Isabella!"

"Where is Edward?" I asked.

"Felix, bring Mr. Cullen in, please. We have a surprise for him!"

A buff vampire left the room and returned seconds later with Edward. He didn't see me as Felix threw him to the ground in front of Aro. Alec let go of my arm and I ran to Edward and embraced him.

"Edward, I'm alive! Please look at me, I'm alive! I had to come here so that you wouldn't kill yourself!" I cried.

Slowly Edward turned his head to me. I saw in spark in his black eyes which I hope was recognition.

I was about to say that I loved him as he reached for my face, but then I felt his stony hand grasp my neck and squeezed.

"You're not Bella! My love is dead!" was all I heard as I fell into swirling blackness.

(AN): ok second chapter also from Takutolover1 but please read and review


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3)**

**Alec's POV:**

I watched in horror as Edward's hands wrapped around Isabella's throat. I saw as the veins in her neck exploded from the force of Edward's hand, and I heard as her neck snapped.

Only a few milliseconds later, I hurled myself at him. Jane had already gotten Isabella out of his grasp as Felix, Demetri, and I flew upon him. As we tore him limb from limb, I heard Aro demanding Jane to take her to the guest room. Then he spoke to me.

"Alec, your brothers will finish him off. I want you to go with Jane, and I want you to turn her. I trust you to protect and save your new sister in the Volturi guard!"

"Yes, Aro." I replied as I followed my sister's scent.

_Though I don't plan on her being a sister._

_Wait, what am I thinking? Am I in love with this unique creature I hardly know?_

When I had finally bounded into the guest room, my sister had already had everything set up for me. I bounded to Isabella's side and looked at my sister.

"Jane-" I started but was interrupted by her worried voice.

"Can you hurry up and save my future sister-in-law?" she whispered frantically.

"Wait, what?" I asked confusedly.

"Oh, I know how you feel about her! I'm your twin, remember?" she said as she smiled at me.

"I don't even know how I feel about her," I whispered.

But before she answered, I bent my head down to Isabella and kissed her softly on the lips. Then, I bent down and felt my teeth puncture her delicate skin in the crease of her neck hoping that the venom in that bite would go straight to her heart.

As I sat down next to her and waited for her to start thrashing with pain, but she never did. Then I heard someone stroll into the room.

"Alec, you did well. Marcus also told me something interesting happened when you stopped Isabella from running off when Jane tried using her power on her," I heard Aro say.

"What happened?" I asked as I turned towards him.

"He said that there was a bond between the two of you when you first arrived, but when you touched her to stop her, the bond strengthened. He told me that you two are true soul mates."

"True soul mates?" I asked right before Isabella's heart started beating like helicopter blades.

I instantaneously turned towards her.

I watched her eyes as her heart beat towards its last beat. Then there was nothing but silence. No one was breathing, and Isabella's heart was no longer beating. Then she opened her eyes, and I stared into bright ruby red eyes.

**Bella's POV:**

As I was swirling in blackness, I saw memories from my childhood flash above me as if it were a movie. Also, as I watched the movie of my life, my whole body was burning. I tried moving, but I felt as if something was holding me down.

As I silently burned from the inside out, I saw my latest memory flash before me.

I saw as Edward was carried into the throne room, and as I ran towards him. Then I saw as he grabbed my neck and he said that I wasn't Bella; that I was dead. Couldn't he smell my scent and tell that it was me? I suddenly felt angry towards him as my heart started beating frantically. I saw the image turn red as it vanished.

I lied there as the fire within my legs, toes, arms, and fingers all started to travel its way into my heart.

Suddenly as my heart was consumed by all of my fire, my heart stuttered and then stopped.

I suddenly realized what must have happened. The Volturi must have turned me to save my life. I was thankful.

Then I opened my eyes and looked into the worried eyes of Alec, and smiled.

(AN): ok third chapter from Takulover1 read and review love u guys. ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4)**

**ALEC'S POV:**

I watched as her rosy lips curved upwards into a breath-taking smile. I stared into her ruby eyes and smiled back. Then she frowned.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked, realizing too late that I called her love.

"Did you kill Edward?" her new bell-like voice asked.

"Yes, Demetri, Felix, and I all killed him," I was worried now. What if she hates me for killing him?

Then she grinned again.

"Good," she smirked.

I broke into a sudden smile at her words. As I remembered what Aro had told me, Isabella's smirk turned into a smile of joy.

"Is this why I feel something for you even though I don't even know you?" she suddenly asked.

What?

"What are you talking about, Isabella?" I asked.

"I'm talking about us being true soul mates; that we have a bond between us."

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"I read your mind, that's how," she replied calmly.

She can read minds?

**Bella's POV:**

She can read minds?

I giggled.

"Of course I can read minds, silly!"

"Okay, then what am I thinking?" he replied.

I listened.

She is so beautiful. I'm in love with her! Wait, don't think that! She could be telling the truth! Oh, but I wish I could kiss her! I giggled and leaned forward and placed my lips on his. As our lips touched, my mind and unbeating heart exploded with emotions. The kiss continued to get deeper as I felt Alec's tongue slip into my mouth. I moaned in pleasure as I heard lightning strike outside the window. I pulled away to stare into his maroon eyes.

"Your wish is granted," I gasped out.

I heard him growl as he pulled my head towards his. His lips enveloped mine in a ferocious kiss. I slipped my tongue in his mouth and slowly danced with his tongue. Then I heard someone cough.

I pulled away to see Jane smiling and Aro smirking.

"Aro!" I gasped.

"My sweet Isabella, how are you feeling?" he asked me as Alec's arms wrapped around my waist.

As his arms touched my body, there seemed to be a fire in my lower abdomen.

I screamed and fell to my knees in pain.

"Isabella!" I heard all three scream.

As the pain resided, I looked up to see all three kings and the entire guard standing in my room. Alec was on his knees beside me with a worried look.

"Isabella, are you okay? What happened?" he asked me frantically.

"I just suddenly got a horrible pain in my stomach when you touched me."

Then I saw a mist over Felix's head.

"Alec, do you see that mist over Felix's head?" I asked him as Felix looked up, confused.

Alec turned and stared wide-eyed as the mist suddenly enveloped Felix. Suddenly Felix was yelling at Alec.

"Alec, give me my sight back, you son of a bitch!"

"Felix, I'm not doing that," he said as he stared at me.

Then the mist exited him and came to me and disappeared.

"Did I do that?" I asked.

"Wonderful! Isabella can absorb powers! She could be the most powerful vampire ever!" Aro exclaimed.

I smiled as I realized what he said. He loves power so…do that mean he will accept me?

"Isabella, how would you like it if you became the Princess of Volterra?" Aro suddenly asked me.

"I loved to!" I exclaimed as I jumped up and threw my arms around my new father.

Vampires accepted me! No more Mrs. Human-weak Bella! She is gone forever. Now there is Princess Isabella Volturi, and also lover of Alec Volturi. Vampire world: Here I come!


	5. Chapter 5

(Chapter 5)

Bella's p.o.v

Being a vampire was amazing it was as if I had been blind as a human. Everywhere I looked there was something new and different I hadn't noticed before. Being able to see things more clearly made me realize just how much I loved being a vampire. I loved the speed and thrill. I was now Bella Volturi.

Alec stayed with me for a while then told me we had to go to the throne room. He explained to me how Marcus would read my relationships to the other Volturi members.

Alec took my hand and using our new speed we ran to the throne room. We got to the grand throne room doors and I was about to step to open them but Alec beat me to it and like a total gentlemen opened it for me. At our arrival all faces turned to us.

The heads of Marcus, Aro and, Caius turned to us. When Caius saw us he gave us a big smile. As he did so a big gasp escaped everybody and Caius rolled his eyes in return.

Me and Alec approached and were about to kneel when they shook their heads as a no sign. I felt more than one glare bore into my back but I decided to ignore it.

I concentrated on Marcus and made my way into his head. When I was in, I was in shock at how much pain and sadness he carried. I admired how strong he looked and how he did not just break down.

I remembered my own situation with Edward and how I thought I would die if something happened to him, but now I understood that this was not the case. Whatever Marcus had with Daydime was true love. It was like me and Alec, I know I would kill myself if something happened to him. I got out of his head and he just smiled at me.

Marcus in his grave voice said "Isabella how nice to finally see you as one of us and I'm here to read to you the relationships" I respectfully nodded my head. "As you know already Alec is your souls mate, Jane you sister, I your uncle and Caius your uncle. Last but not least Aro as your father." When Marcus finished I heard low growls and I looked around and notice it was all the lower guard and I frowned.

As soon Marcus finished we were dismissed but Caius told me and the elite guard to stay. The lower guard all with angry faces left the throne room. When everyone was gone we turned to Caius and he said "My dear I'm so glad to have you here with us and I promise you will in no way be harmed." "Thank you" I said.

My uncles looked at the elite guard and said "As you know you have the strongest bonds with her and it is your duty to protect her with your life's if you must." "Yes, master" was there response.

My uncles rose and along with my dad nodded and with that disappeared. I looked at the boys and said "hi". "Hello" was there response. I was about to speak when I was tackled to the ground by a small blonde girl with after a nanosecond realized it was Jane "welcome where gone be the best of friends Bella" said Jane in an enthusiastic voice. I smiled and hugged he back and said "Absolutely Jane you know it"

The guard seamed to relax and started giving me real smiles and acting more comfortable around me.

All day long I chatted with the guard and told them about my life and they told me there's. Turns out we had a lot in common and it made our bonds that much stronger. The guard all grew in a short time really close to me and I started viewing them as my brothers and sisters. I vowed nothing would harm them if it was in my power to prevent it.

After a long day Alec took my hand and guided me to our room. Alec and I talked all night and when we finished we cuddled and surprisingly I fell asleep without dreaming.

AN: Ok here is chapter five all mine. Thanks for all your support Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 6

(Chapter 6)

Alec's p.o.v.

She was so amazing and beautiful when I was around her my day brightens. Her smile is my sun and without her I would die. She is the most perfect thing I have laid eyes on. Everyone in the castle has fallen under her spell. Bella is my true one and only soul mate. When I first laid eyes on her I felt my heart explode with emotions that had been dead for so long. Bella made me feel like no other person could when I was around her no one else existed but her. It was going to be her and me forever and ever. Bella had my heart and I hoped I had hers.

Bella had scared me a little bit with her falling asleep. Vampires are not supposed to fall asleep nor dream but Bella did. When she closed her eyes I relaxed but then she just stayed still and I freaked out. I looked at her and checked for damage but I did not see anything. I was about to run to Master Aro's chambers but I heard Bella sight peacefully.

It was then it hit me and I realized she was sleeping. I was so shocked but yet amazed. Bella always managed to amaze me. I gently pulled her way form me and I got up, straightened my close and left.

Bella's p.o.v

I was dreaming of a beautiful meadow with lots of flowers. I was laying there smiling as I watched myself glow. I was under the sun's ray and it was hitting my skin making it sparkle. I turned as I heard a crunching of sticks. I shot up using my vampire speed and posed myself ready to defend against a threat.

Instead something came out of the bushes from the forest south of me. It was a girl and she was very beautiful. She had red hair with green eyes. Her hair was long and curly and she had a good shape. She came forth with such confidence around her I did not notice I had frozen and gotten out of my crouch. I was about to crouch again when she spoke with a voice that was bell like.

"It's ok child, do not be afraid as I pose no threat" she said with a British accent. I don't know why but I did as she said. "Who are you?" I asked her "my name is Lucinda" she answered. "What are you doing here?" I asked "I came to speak to you" "about what?" "Your new life and powers obviously" she responded in her bell like voice.

"My powers?" I said "yes" she responded "well as you know you can sleep and dream and that is not normal vampire actions are you not curious? Besides you can absorb powers Bella" "With great power comes great responsibility she told me in a serious voice

well now that she mentioned it it was confusing and as if reading my mind she said "ok now I'm going to tell you everything but you need not interrupt me ok? "Yes mam" I said "good" she said with a smile.

AN: ok here is chapter 6 I know it short please forgive me but I'm in a rush now question is what do you think of Lucinda is she good bad? Is she going to help Bella? And are you curious about her so called powers? Well if you are keep reading to find out the answers to your questions.


	7. Chapter 7

(Chapter 7)

Bella's p.o.v

Lucinda walked forward and she took my hand, at first I was reluctant but then I relaxed, she took me to a hollow fallen tree and sat us down. "You Bella are extraordinary my dear you have so much power within you.

"What does that mean?" I asked intrigued, "well for starts as you noticed you absorb the powers of those you come in contact with" "but you can also create your own powers Bella" "it is a hard job and it requires concentration and lots of practice."

Alec was going to be amazed and so was dad and so were my uncles. Lucinda must have read my mind because she said "o yes they will be very impressed but you have to know something else" her voice was now dark and scary and it gave me the hibbi jibbys. "Use you powers wisely happens every few million years." She then smiled and said "goodbye"

Just like that she was gone leaving a beautiful rose necklace where she had been seated at. I picked up the necklace put it on and just like that I woke up.

I shot up in bed and my hand automatically went to my neck. A small gasp escaped my lips as I touched something cold. Using my new speed I dashed to the mirror, and there on my neck was the necklace of my dream.

I was so entranced in the necklace I did not hear the door open till I felt a pair of arms sneak around my waist. Without looking I knew I was Alec so I turned around and planted a kiss on his lips.

Alec responded quickly and kissed me back. After a few minutes I pulled back. "I have so much to tell you" I told him. Alec nodded and guided me to the bed, when we were sitting down I told him everything. (AN: I'm not writing it but imagine that she told him her whole dream and now he knows)

Alec's mouth was hanging open by the end of my story and then he smiled. "That is amazing Bella, I always knew you were special. I jumped into his arms and hugged him. I just loved Alec so much I knew I would do anything for him. I looked into his gorgeous ruby red eyes and I asked him "do you miss you old eyes?"

He gave me a confused look but said "yes I do why do you ask?" "Because I can bring them back" I said he gave me a dazzling smile that left me breathless and I know it was ironic considering I can't breathe.

"Do you want me to?" I asked "yes" he told me smiling before I could start his lips met mine in a fiery kiss and I lost my train of thought. Alec's kissed consumed me and made fire run threw my veins. The kiss got more heated and that led to other things let's just say I don't kiss and tell.


	8. Chapter 8

(Chapter 8)

Bella's p.o.v

After Alec and I finished our stuff he took me to see my father and uncles and made me explain to them. They as predicted were very amazed and happy. I for some reason felt a need to go to sleep again so I said that I was tired. They let me go and I went to bed, quickly falling asleep

***************************Dream****************** **********

I woke up once again in the same meadow I had met Lucinda. I was alone and I was in a white dress. "Lucinda" I called as I got up from the green grass I had woken in. "come out" I said "I know you are there". I guess Lucinda heard me because I heard a giggle then as if by magic she appeared. "Hello Bella" she says. "Hi" I say shyly. "I'm guessing you wanted me?" "Yes I did sweetheart" "ok then what do you need?" I asked her.

Her voice becomes grave and cold and she looks like she was in a trance, then using vampire speed she appears in front of me gripping my shoulders hard. "He's coming he will come back, it's almost time" as she spoke she squeezed harder, and the sky's darkened, the wind stared blowing and suddenly the garden melted and we were in graveyard.

"You have to stop him you can't let him" "he will kill you, me and everyone you hold dear" "stop him" she said. By now I was scared out of my wits and started screaming my head off, and then just like that it all went black.

I shot up with a gasp shaking and crying. My shoulder hurt and I looked around startled. I saw Alec there with worry and concern written all over his face. Without thinking I threw myself into his arms and cried my eyes out. I could tell Alec was freaked out but he comforted me anyways.

After a while my cries died away and I just sniffled. Alec kept rocking me gently back and forth saying soothing words. "I looked at him threw my puffy eyes and hugged him to me tighter. "What's wrong Bella?" he asked me with such concern I spilled my guts. I told him everything in detail and as the time passed he grew quiet.

Alec continued hugging me, then said, you were asleep you looked peaceful but then you flinched. I thought it was normal, but you started making faces, then the screaming started. I should have woken you up but I didn't. I'm sorry Bella. He told me in a sad and regretful voice.

"It's ok" I told him "it wasn't your fault" after a few seconds I added "I'm scared Alec" I said in a small voice "what was she talking about?" "Who is coming?" Alec once again soothed me, "don't worry" he told me in a fierce and protective voice "I won't let anything happen to you" "I'm worried about you" I told him. "Don't be I will be fine" he said

I relaxed in his arms and smiled then looked at him, his eyes stared back at me and I smiled. He smiled back and leaned in kissing me sweetly. I kissed him back and giggled. He laughed and laid me down on the bed. Alec and I stayed busy the rest of the night

(AN: ok then sorry for the no update I was busy. Now what do you think will happen next? What was Lucinda talking about? Better yet who is Lucinda? Review and tell me what you think)


	9. Chapter 9

(Chapter 9)

Bella's p.o.v

I was scared all I kept thinking about was that dream. I remembered how scared Lucinda looked and it scared me. I knew that lots of people wanted the voltury dead but why me? My family and I specifically. That was the question in my head. At the moment I was pacing around my room and I decided that I needed to find more about this. I had made this my mission, to save me and my new family.

I went to my bathroom showered and changed. Had I mentioned my fashion sense changed? Alice would be proud of me. _Alice _that word made me feel sad and my chest hurt with pain remembering the Cullen's. I missed them all except Edward.

I wanted to get in the car and look for them but I knew they would hate me. I killed Edward. Well I didn't kill him but in a sense I did. I wouldn't be able to face sweet Esme and caring Carlisle and tell them their son was dead. What would Rosalie, Alice, Emmet, and Jasper think of me? Rosalie would just hate me more, and I can't imagine anyone else's reaction.

I was engrossed in my thoughts I did not notice where I was going and I ran smack into someone making us both fall to the ground. I immediately looked up and saw it was Jane. I'm sorry I apologized to her. She shook her head and gave me a small smile its ok she said. I smiled back and stood up offering my hand. She took it and stood up.

What are you doing here she asked me. I was walking I said attempting to explain. She smiled and said I see but what had you so distracted? I was thinking I explained again. About my brother? She teased me. No I said blushing.

"Well that's a first I thought that from what we have been hearing you would be thinking about him". "What do you mean?" I asked puzzled. "You and Alec do not know how to be quiet I think everyone n the castle head you". Realization hit me and I blushed beat red. She laughed see you around Bella she said before she disappeared.

I was still blushing but I realized the frown that had been on my face had melted into a smile. I happily skipped around as I was heading towards my father's office. On the way there I felt happy and for one I realized just how lucky I was.

Once again my thoughts consumed me and I was not paying attention. My thoughts all disappeared when I heard a voice call my name Bella? I whirled around eyes wide Alice? I asked

AN: Dun Dun Dun! Sorry couldn't resist that dramatic entrance. Soooo first of let me start saying how sorry I am I wen M.I.A but know that I am back so yay. So what do you think PM or wrote a review for me and tell me what you think of this little chapter. What do you think will happen with Alice being there are all the Cullen's back? Review and let me know. Thanks to everyone who did read and review but guys love u all

Moonlihgtprincess1619


	10. Chapter 10

(Chapter 10)

Bella's P.O.V

I was confused and in shock. I looked at Alice and she started back at me. Both our mouths were hanging open. I took the initial step after I got out of my shock state. I ran at her and hugged her tightly Alice hugged me back and before I knew it she and I were both crying. Difference was that I was shedding real tears while she only dry sobbed.

As if hearing me cry there was suddenly a blurry figure moving towards us and a second later. Alice was on the floor screaming. I looked up frantic and I saw Jane staring at her. I reacted quickly and tackled Jane to the ground.

Jane and I fell to the ground. And I met her red eyes that were worried and now confused. Jane looked at me and I scrambled off her then stood up. "Jane I can explain I said quickly" Jane stood up and looked at Alice well more like glared at Alice but then looked at me and nodded

I sighted in relief and said "she wasn't hurting me Jane she was simply hugging me" Jane's face scrunched up and looked confused "but you were caring she said I thought she was hurting you" I smiled thankfully at my friend and said "I'm fine, really"

Jane looked me over and looked satisfied, then turned to Alice who was in shock staring at us. Jane looked at her and murmured "sorry" in a voice that made me believe she really wasn't sorry. I guess Alice notice too because she glared at Jane who was now walking away.

I turned to Alice and rolled my eyes. "What are you doing here Alice?" Alice looked at me confused and a bit angry "me? I should be asking you that Bella" "what the hell happened to you? You're a vampire for crying out loud and now your beastie's with Jane voltury one of the witch twins?"

I instantly got defensive and said "there not Witches and yes Alice if you must know I am best friends with Jane because she is a sweetheart" I snapped

Alice looked at me confused and asked me in a hurt voice "what happened to you Bella? You changed so much." I glared and said "you want to know what happened? The old Bella died, she's gone" I said coldly.

Alice looked at me wide eyed and said "what did they do to you Bella listen to yourself" I laughed and said " I am listening and all they did is fix me up, they fixed the mess that your no good brother left of me."

"o by the way Edward is dead, good riddance sine he tried to KILL ME!" I snapped angrily at her then whirled and ran back into the castle. Alice waited a few seconds then she ran after me. "Bella" she hollered and I just ignored her.

AN: Hey guys I have some news. So I was re-reading my story and I realized how idiotic I was. I changed everything because it made no sense whatsoever. Please re read it and tell me what you think thanks.


End file.
